That's Not How the Game Works
by cucumberpie8
Summary: "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you want to kiss me?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss me." "Never have I ever." "That's not how the game works." WeSpEr FluFf! DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Leigh Bardugo. Also, this prompt is not mine, I found it on Pinterest. Rated teen because it takes place at a high-school party and has some bad language.


**Hey guys! I'm back! I know, it's been a long time, but I have so many ideas for new fanfics! This is one of them…...enjoy ;) P.S., this story is based off of a prompt, (the summary), I saw on Pinterest, so it's not my idea.**

* * *

 **That's Not How the Game Works**

 **A Modern Wesper One-Shot**

They were at a party. All the Dregs were there, and it was getting exciting. As in, they were now playing Seven Minutes of Heaven. And now, it was Wylan's turn. Of fucking course. Secretly, he hoped it would land on Jesper, the Zemini boy with the chocolate skin and wicked grin, but he would never admit that. What he didn't know was that, Jesper wished that, too.

Jesper watched as Wylan spun the bottle, praying to the Saints it would land on him. It was turning, turning, turning, until finally, it stopped. Right in the middle between him and Anika. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

"Uh, I don't know what to do." Wylan stuttered.

"More like, _who_ to do." Jesper suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wylan's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"I'm just teasing, merchling. Just choose one of us." Choose _me_.

"Um, o-okay…" Wylan's eyes darted between them.

Jesper stood up.

"Too late, you got me." He grabbed Wylan by the forearm and dragged him to closet.

Wylan looked around the little closet they were in, pretending to examine the coats.

"Hey, merchling. Wanna play a game?"

"A game? Sure."

"Great!" Jesper smiled, clapping his hands.

"Shut _up_ , Jesper!"  
"Oh, sorry. The game is: Truth or Dare!" Jazz hands completed the effect Jesper was going for.

Oh no. Wylan hated this game.

"Um, actually can we-"  
"Truth or dare." Jesper cut him off, obviously not caring if Wylan wanted to play or not.

"Truth." Truth was always a safe answer that never involved him doing something stupid. Or so he thought.

He chose truth, okay. Jesper's expression changed from a happy grin to a suggestive one.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Ha, that turned him such a bright red that Jesper could see it in a dark closet. This was going to be fun.

"I mean dare. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." Jesper drawled, leaning forward, his arms blocking a way out for Wylan, who was now pinned up against the wall.

"Never have I ever?"

"That's not how the game works, Wylan van Eck." Jesper put emphasis on the "Eck" and Wylan broke eye contact, looking everywhere but Jesper.

"But fine, I'll make an exception for you, merchling. Never have I ever wanted to kiss Jesper Llewyn Fahey?"

"Uh, I," Wylan was about to say something when-

"Time's up, sluts, come out of the closet now. Get it, closet, Jesper and Wylan? No, okay, that's fine."

"Nina. It's not funny, you ruined our moment," Jesper announced, stepping outside, Wylan following suit.

"Um, I think you're wrong. I am hilarious." The curvy brunette placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

Wylan rubbed his neck and sat down, avoiding eye contact with everyone- especially Jesper.

After the party, Wylan caught Jesper outside.

"Jes! Wait up!" He ran after him and got there panting, his hands on his knees.  
"What is it." Jesper gave him an once over and Wylan noticed something in his eyes. What was it? Annoyance? Why? What could have Wylan possibly done?

"Umm, I just wanted to say that, I um, had fun at the party, and I hope you did too."

"Is that all?"

Wylan filled up with rage at his sudden standoffishness. Wasn't he the one who just had him cornered against the wall asking if he wanted to kiss him? With that rage, though, came a sudden surge of bravery.

He held up one hand, and put a finger down while simultaneously saying a simple "Yes." "What?" Jesper was struck with confusion. What was this merchling doing?

Wylan suddenly jutted his head forward and connected his lips with Jesper's. He didn't taste the best, like teenager and cheap beer, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that HE kissed JESPER. Holy fuck. He kissed Jesper. He was in deep now.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH! I have to admit, that was definentally not my best writing, but I just love Wesper** _ **sooooo much!**_ **Sorry for not posting in a while, I have been caught up in some stuff. GuEsS wHaT? I just got contacts so I don't have to wear my glasses all the time anymore. Anyway, I will see you lovelies soon with either a new one-shot or a new** _ **Dregs' Road Trip**_ **chapter, (or both).**

 **Love you, CuCuMbErPiE**


End file.
